


Pink's Choice

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, This time Pink is not a bitch, Yeah you better take her with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: To anyone who's interested in my version of Crystal Gem Spinel AU, this is the prologue.





	Pink's Choice

As the transmitter shut off, Pink made her way over to the warp pad. Her hearing caught the sound of squeaking only answered who was following her; Spinel. Annoyance seemed to build as she tried twice to keep Spinel from following her, but was stopped when Spinel grabbed her hand, her eyes circling like googly eyes and grinning cheek to cheek. 

Pink sighed, thinking of what do to with her. Surely a little playmate like her wouldn't be a well-behaved servant. No, she must be kept here. 

"Here in the garden, let's play a game," Pink gave a gentle smile, moving her hand away, "I'll should you how it's done."

She got on her knees, booping Spinel on the nose, "Here in the garden, stand very still."

Spinel nodded, "This'll be so much fun!"

Pink smiled. She knew Spinel would obey with a game. Standing up, she walked over towards the staircase, ready to start a colony, like she always wanted...

However, she paused before she stepped onto the warp pad. A pang of guilt struck the center of her gem. She knew she wouldn't be back. Ever. And then Spinel would be all alone, for years. She tried to move her foot, but it wouldn't. 

_ No... she can't... leave an innocent gem here... _

"W-Wait, Spinel!" She called out, turning around. 

Spinel perked up, "What is it, Pink?" 

Pink gulped, but kept her cool, "I... Just forget what I said. Come here."

Spinel tilted her head in confusion. She wanted to play another game already? But then again, standing around not doing a thing did sound kinda boring when she thought about it. Not that she wanted to say that to Pink, maybe she was planning to teach her patience until she got back?

Ignoring the thought, she ran up to the Diamond and beamed, "Where are we going?"

"Homeworld."

Spinel's already big eyes widened until they were like moons, "Really?!" She began bouncing on her feet, making squeaking noises, "More gems to play with!"

Pink smiled genuinely this time. She felt better, taking Spinel with her. Maybe she could train Spinel to behave more calmly around the others, especially the Diamonds. As she and Spinel stepped onto the warp pad, something in her gem told her she was doing the right thing. 


End file.
